


sunshine.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: There was nothing better than sunshine warming Padmé's skin while she was floating in the pool in their backyard.or:  Padmé loves the pool in their backyard and so does the rest of the family.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> day 18, drabble 18.
> 
> Prompt 018 - sunshine.

There was nothing better than sunshine warming Padmé's skin while she was floating in the pool in their backyard. Anakin helped to apply the sunscreen before they got in, and they'd stay in there for hours. When the twins came along, Anakin stayed out of the pool to watch them so Padmé could soak up the sun. When the twins were old enough, they joined them in the pool. Anakin would play with them while Padmé floated nearby. The playing in the pool in the sunshine was something that everyone enjoyed, and days when there were clouds were not appreciated.


End file.
